A pneumatic tire is mounted to a rim when used. In a tire, bead cores and portions positioned inward, in a radial direction, of the bead cores mainly generate a fastening force. Thus, the tire is integrated with a rim. A tire is inflated with air in a state where the tire is integrated with the rim to use the tire.